Fais moi mal, Remi !
by Arwen00710
Summary: Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, hier soir ? Pourquoi Sirius regarde-t-il le feu ainsi, le bras en écharpe ? Quelle nuit, hier... Si tu savais, James... OS, SBRL, Song fic.


**Titre :** Fais moi mal, Remi  
**Auteur :** Arwen, aka Tinuviel  
**Rating :** K  
**Genre :** Humour, un peu Romance  
**Résumé :** Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, hier soir ? Pourquoi Sirius regarde-t-il le feu ainsi, le bras en écharpe ? Quelle nuit, hier... Si tu savais, James...  
**Personnages :** Maraudeurs  
**Pairing :** Sirius/Remus  
**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages n'est à moi. JK Rowling veut pas me les donner, même les morts... ToT Et la chanson appartient à Boris Vian, même si j'ai remplacé les "Johnny" habituels par des "Remi" ^^

En **gras**, les paroles, en_ italique _celles tirées de la chanson.

* * *

Calme plat dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce soir. Les quelques élèves qui révisent jusqu'à pas d'heure sont montés se coucher.  
Seule une silhouette reste là, à contempler le feu d'un œil absent. C'est une secousse, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, qui le tire de ses pensées.

**- Mais tu étais où, aujourd'hui ? On ne t'as pas vu de la journée ! Tu pourrais au moins… OH LA VACHE ? Mais c'est quoi, tout ça ? Sirius, répond !  
- Laisse tomber, Jamesie…** soupire le dit Sirius.  
**- Nan, mais attend ! T'as le bras en écharpe, des bleus partout et un œil au beurre noir ! C'est Servilus ? Oh, celui-là, il ne connaît pas encore sa douleur…  
- Ce n'est pas Servilus, Cornedrue. C'est Remus.**

Le jeune homme regarda son ami, incrédule. Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore la pleine lune… Remus ?

**- Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas.  
- J'avais un peu bu, hier. Et j'ai tenté ma chance.**

James se tut immédiatement. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ses deux meilleurs amis se tournaient autour, sans rien oser faire. Mais Sirius, quand il buvait, était parfois un peu extravagant… peut-être trop extravagant, pour le lycan.

-** Je suis allé le voir. Il révisait dans la Salle, comme souvent. Et il m'a fait un regard… si tu savais comme j'adore quand il me regarde comme ça…**

_Il s'est levé à mon approche  
Debout, il était bien plus petit  
Je me suis dit c'est dans la poche  
Ce mignon-là, c'est pour mon lit_

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait aller se coucher, vu l'heure… et quand il s'est levé… je ne sais pas, je l'ai enlacé. Comme ça, sans prévenir.**

_Il m'arrivait jusqu'à l'épaule  
Mais il était râblé comme tout_

Le regard de Sirius se perdit un instant dans le vague, un fantôme de sourire aux lèvres. De toute évidence, il y avait eu plus qu'un câlin…

**-Si tu savais, Jamesie, comme j'avais rêvé de ce baiser… Merlin devait m'avoir à la botte… et puis, après, je lui ai pris la main, et on est allé au dortoir. Il n'y avait personne, vu que tu étais parti voir Lily, et que Peter est à l'infirmerie… Je me suis dit : « c'est pour cette nuit ! »**

D'un coup, James n'avait plus vraiment envie d'entendre la suite, s'il devait avoir l'histoire de la « nuit ». Mais les blessures de Sirius n'étaient pas arrivées par magie, alors il fit un effort.

_Il m'a suivi jusqu'à ma piaule  
Et j'ai crié : vas-y mon loup !_

Le fils Potter étouffa un rire, avant que Sirius ne continue sur sa tirade.

_Fais-moi mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Envole-moi au ciel... zoum!  
Fais-moi mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Moi j'aime l'amour qui fait boum!_

Et là, bizarrement, ça ne faisait plus tellement rire l'Animagus cerf.

**- Tu lui as dit quoi ??!  
- Je sais… **gémit Sirius. **Mais pour me lancer, j'avais _besoin_ d'un petit réconfortant avant… Pis, j'en ai pris un autre… et un autre…  
- Sirius… t'as intérêt à aller t'excuser vite fait !  
- Attends… c'est pas ça, le pire !**

On aurait presque pu entendre James déglutir.

**- Il a fait comme si de rien était… On continuait de s'embrasser… et puis on s'est déshabillés.  
- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !  
- C'est là, que ça a râpé. J'ai recommencé.**

_Il n'avait plus que ses chaussettes  
Des belle jaunes avec des raies bleues  
Il m'a regardé d'un œil bête  
Il comprenait rien, le malheureux_

L'attitude de Remus était fidèle à lui-même. Le pauvre n'avait pas du reconnaître Sirius, au moment précis où ça devenait sérieux entre eux ! *1

_Et il m'a dit l'air désolé  
Je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche  
Il m'énervait! Je l'ai giflé  
Et j'ai grincé d'un air farouche_

**- T'AS GIFLE REMUS ?  
- Je saiiiiis… **gémit l'animagus chien. **Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas en forme…  
- Ouais, bah je confirme. Pauvre Remus.**

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, Remus avait eu l'air « bien », aujourd'hui. Peut-être un regard parfois absent et inquiet, mais bien. Alors que l'état de Sirius…

_Fais-moi mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Je ne suis pas une mouche... zoum !_

Si la situation n'avait pas l'air si dramatique pour son ami, d'après son ton de voix morose, voire désespéré (presque à la limite du suicidaire, mais question cœur, quand il ne s'agit pas de Lily, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, voyez-vous…), James se serait marré. Sirius en mouche, l'image mentale valait le détour.

_Fais-moi mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Moi j'aime l'amour qui fait boum!_

N'empêche que, pour l'instant, James ne voyait toujours pas ce qui avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état. A moins que…

**- Sirius… dis-moi que…  
- Chut ! Laisse-moi tout raconter, tu veux ?**

_Voyant qu'il ne s'excitait guère  
Je l'ai insulté sauvagement  
J'y ai donné tous les noms de la terre  
Et encore d'autres bien moins courants_

**- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Je crois avoir prononcé les mots « asperge lunaire », « cucurbitacée orange » et « caleçon de Servilo »** se morfondit Sirius.  
**- Je confirme : tu étais complètement bourré. Toi, insulter Remus comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?  
- Au moins trois bouteilles d'alcool.  
- Ah. Certes.**

_Ça l'a réveillé aussi sec  
Et il m'a dit : "arrête ton char !"  
Tu me prends vraiment pour un pauvre mec  
Je vais t'en refiler, de la série noire_

**- Tu te moques de moi ! Remus ?  
- Ouais, Remus. En mode loup sauvage en chasse de petit-cul-Siriusien. Et il fait pas dans la dentelle. Je crois que je l'avais vraiment énervé. Parce qu'après il m'a…  
- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !**

_Tu me fais mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Pas avec des pieds... si!_

**- AVEC LES PIEDS ?  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ?  
- Réflexion faite, tu as raison. Passe à la suite.**

_Tu me fais mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
J'aime pas l'amour qui fait bing!_

**- Après, j'étais en train d'hésiter entre agoniser, m'endormir ou hurler de joie sur le lit. Parce que, même si j'ai eu mal, tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'était bon. Bon, d'accord, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dominé, mais Remus il…  
- SIRIUS !  
- Pardon… euh… J'en étais où ? Ah, ouais.** Soupira-t-il.** Je sais pas pourquoi, p'tet parce qu'il était en mode « lupus », mais il s'est rhabillé, l'air totalement ailleurs. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en rappelle…**

_Il a remis sa petite chemise  
Son petit complet, ses petits souliers  
Il est descendu l'escalier  
En me laissant une épaule démise_

**- L'épaule démise ? Ah ouais, quand même ? Ca va mieux ?  
- Pomfresh et ses potions…**

_Pour des voyous de cette espèce  
C'est bien la peine de faire des frais_

**- C'est de la mauvaise foi, ça, Siri. C'est toi qui a bu et qui a commencé, non ?  
- Grmbl.**

_Maintenant, j'ai des bleus plein les fesses_

**- Sirius, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de détails.  
- En tout cas, là maintenant, je n'ai pas bu !  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Oh ! Tu retentes ta chance ?  
- Hey ! Je suis le grand Sirius Black, mon pote ! Je n'abandonne pas ! Et je suis inoubliable…** fanfaronna Sirius, soudain revigoré, quittant son fauteuil.

James s'amusa un instant de sa démarche peu assurée et en canard… avant de percuter et de crier :

**- HEY ! SIRIUS ! FAITES PAS VOS TRUCS DANS LE DORTOIR !! Où je vais dormir, moi ???**

Mais déjà, le garçon disparaissait dans les escaliers en chantonnant.

_Et plus jamais je ne dirai_

_Fais-moi mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Envole-moi au ciel... zoum!  
Fais-moi mal, Remi, Remi, Remi  
Moi j'aime l'amour qui fait boum!_

_

* * *

_

*1 : le fameux jeu de mots anglais sur Sirius/serious...

**Hem...**

**Faut pas m'en vouloir, les chansons dans la voiture, ça me donne souvent des idées bizarres...  
Je tiens à remercier tout le fofo HP - PàP qui m'a refilé le virus fic HP, Nanika (aka Wolkeve) qui a bétâ-readé la fic, Menthe la mante religieuse, Gizmo et Kiara... *il faut arrêter le Whisky pur Feu*  
Je rapelle aussi que la review est le seul salaire de l'auteur (à moins que vous ne trouviez le moyen de m'envoyer du chocolat ou un Remus ou un Sirius par la poste)... Ca prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir!**

**A la prochaine!**

**PS : je n'abandonne pas mon Three-shot Twilight en cours, le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt... mais c'est la faute de Harry Potter et ses copains, ils parasitent mon espriiiiiiiiit!  
*voix derrière* Allez, Homonyme. Faut arrêter, maintenant. Tu leur fais peur...**

**Arwen**


End file.
